Out of Eden
by angeliquartz
Summary: Karena, tak seharusnya seorang Bidadari mengharapkan Iblis sebagai pendamping hidup yang abadi


Dirinya adalah awal dari seluruh entitas pengingkar takdir.

Tak seperti malaikat yang tak mengharapkan pahala atau imbalan, hatinya penuh akan hasrat dan rasa percaya diri. Ambisi untuk meraih kebanggaan dengan kedudukan tertinggi yang diberikan-Nya, juga prasangka bahwa dirinya diciptakan jauh lebih sempurna, karena segumpal tanah kotor takkan pernah setara dengan jilatan api, telah menjadikannya makhluk pertama yang terbakar oleh kesombongan. Hingga tanpa ragu 'mengacungkan pedang' ke hadapan satu-satunya Raja yang pernah membuatnya takluk.

Meski dalam hati ia mengakui, bahwa pemberontakan ini merupakan kesalahan paling besar yang ia lakukan setelah milyaran tahun mengabdi, mengagungkan, melaksanakan segala titah-Nya dan bersujud. Kebanggaan akan api yang digunakan untuk menciptakan eksistensinya telah berbalik membakar tubuhnya sendiri, menjadikan dirinya dipandang tak lebih dari sebuah kayu yang habis terbakar oleh Sang Pencipta, atau justru lebih hina lagi. Dan setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk menjadi makhluk-Nya yang paling sempurna, ia merasa bahwa segalanya sia-sia.

Dia telah memutuskan untuk menentang Tuhan, mengambil jalan kegelapan demi membalaskan dendam dan mengobarkan api kesombongan serta kebencian di muka bumi. Memunggungi guratan takdir yang terukir pada singgasana Yang Maha Menentukan, mengabaikan ancaman-Nya dengan rasa angkuh dan cemburu yang menyamai bara api Neraka, menyebabkan panasnya semakin berkobar. Tak ada penyesalan, meski ia tahu konsekuensi seperti apa yang menanti, sampai akhir ia akan terus menggencarkan sumpah yang diserukannya di hadapan seluruh penghuni langit ketujuh tanpa sedikitpun melunakkan matanya yang menyala-nyala;

"Aku bersumpah akan menjerumuskan anak-cucu Adam ke Neraka."

* * *

**OUT OF EDEN**

**Vocaloid isn't mine!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~ when the angel cry ~**

* * *

Seorang bidadari bersenandung, menari di hadapan Singgasana Agung dengan seluruh penghuni langit berkumpul mengelilingi. Suaranya menembus seluruh pembatas di langit ketujuh, mengalun lembut meliputi seluruh atmosfer Kerajaan Langit. Angin surga berhenti bertiup, aliran sungai-sungai mendadak terdiam, bahkan raungan api neraka pun teredam sunyi. Para malaikat menahan puji hingga satu-satunya yang bisa terdengar di sana hanyalah nyanyian dari sang bidadari, berisikan syair syahdu sarat akan pemujaan pada Sang Maestro yang telah menciptakan dirinya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah penciptaan makhluk, eksistensi yang dibuat hanya untuk menghiasi surga dan mempercantik diri tercipta. 'Kau adalah bidadari,' Tuhannya berkata saat kedua matanya yang sebening berlian biru membuka, 'Jadilah perhiasan untuk Surga-Ku dan para penghuninya kelak. Sesungguhnya Kuciptakan dirimu sebagai wanita terindah di seluruh jagat raya."

Hati yang lebih putih dari salju itu dipenuhi rasa syukur hingga ia menyanyikannya lebih merdu lagi, menyebabkan seluruh makhluk jatuh tersujud memuji keagungan Tuhan mereka atas kreasi-Nya, tak satupun bisa menggambarkan kecantikan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Sang bidadari membuka mata, menemukan semua penghuni langit turut memuja Sang Pencipta seraya menyembah tanpa mengalahkan senandung surgawi yang menggema-kecuali satu. Dan saat itulah, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jauh di depannya, figur yang terasa lain daripada yang lain hanya berdiri terdiam. Tubuhnya terkunci, sementara matanya yang biru berlian memancarkan gelora misterius, isyarat bahwa dirinya sangatlah terpesona. Sayapnya lebih hitam dari jelaga, kelihatan kontras di antara trilyunan malaikat yang bersujud, dengan aura membara laksana api, menggebu-gebu dan berkecamuk, namun gelap berkebalikan dengan aura terang nan tentram milik para malaikat. Kalau saja sang bidadari lengah, tatapan itu mungkin akan membuatnya terbius.

Di setiap kesempatan dalam tariannya, ia mencoba mencuri pandang pada satu-satunya figur yang hanya berdiri terpaku di sana, memperhatikan gerak gemulainya dari awal sampai akhir tanpa berkedip. Kemudian sosoknya tertutup oleh malaikat-malaikat yang diperintahkan untuk bangkit. Sang bidadari berhenti bernyanyi sesuai dengan titah-Nya, suasana takzim ketika Tuhan mempersilakannya memasuki utopia abadi diantar oleh seorang malaikat yang bertugas menjaga pintu-pintu Surga.

Mata birunya mencari sosok kontras tadi sekali lagi, tapi yang mampu dilihatnya hanyalah bentangan sayap-sayap malaikat yang memuja dan bertasbih. Putih disertai kerlipan permata di setiap penjuru. Sang bidadari menunduk malu, meremas kerah kain sutra yang dikenakannya. Yang Maha Mendengar pastilah mengetahui apa yang baru saja terbetik dalam hatinya. Hasrat pertama yang dirasakannya sebagai seorang makhluk.

'Aku ingin tahu siapakah sosok itu.'

* * *

**~ Out of Eden ~**

* * *

Tuhan kembali menciptakan bidadari lainnya dari beragam cahaya yang berbeda. Sang bidadari pertama, yang diciptakan dengan cahaya terang melampaui sinaran matahari, sangat berbahagia memiliki teman selain hewan-hewan surga dan para malaikat. Dianggapnya mereka sebagai saudari-saudarinya, mengingat mereka berasal dari bangsa yang sama, para bidadari penghias surga.

Hari-hari yang dilaluinya dalam negeri kekal itu semakin berwarna. Jangka di mana Tuhan menciptakan satu bidadari hingga yang berikutnya tidaklah lama, hingga tanpa terasa surga seolah-olah menjadi sebuah negeri yang hanya berisikan wanita-wanita menawan. Mereka saling bercengkrama, menikmati jamuan-jamuan surga, memperlihatkan keelokan masing-masing dan saling memuji satu sama lain, bersyukur atas usia yang akan selalu belia juga kecantikan abadi, yang mana akan terus bertambah dalam setiap kedipan mata seiring berjalannya ketidakterbatasan waktu.

Inilah kebahagiaan paling mutlak yang patut kusyukuri, sang bidadari pertama membatin sementara saudari-saudarinya yang lain sedang asyik bercanda di tepian sungai berisi aliran madu. Ia menatap 'adik-adiknya' dengan sorot mata sayang, tersenyum melihat keriangan mereka yang menyemarakkan hati. Namun, sedetik kemudian raut wajah pias mewarnai air mukanya.

"Ada apa?" Salah satu adiknya, yang diciptakan dari cahaya merah muda lembut menghampiri, "Kelihatannya kau sedang bersedih hati... Bukankah ini tempat di mana hanya ada kebahagiaan dan kenikmatan?"

Matanya yang berkilau polos membuat sang bidadari pertama terenyuh,

"Kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku bersedih."

"Ceritakanlah padaku. Barangkali aku bisa membantumu."

Ia mencoba tersenyum lebih tulus, "Bukankah kau tahu kalau Tuhan kita Maha Mendengar suara hati hamba-Nya?"

Sang adik mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu mungkin belum saatnya apa yang kuinginkan dikabulkan oleh Dia."

Percakapan mereka berakhir saat itu juga. Ia kembali ke istananya yang terletak di tingkat ke delapan, tingkatan paling tinggi ketimbang tujuh surga lainnya. Sang bidadari pertama membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang berbalut sutra, meletakan kepalanya di atas bantal-bantal dan menghirup aroma wewangian yang menenangkan batinnya. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya terus dipenuhi oleh satu sosok yang memiliki aura berbeda pada hari di mana Tuhan memperkenalkannya pada seluruh makhluk. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menantinya, berharap suatu hari dia berkunjung ke salah satu tingkatan, tapi dia tak pernah muncul.

Jika ia memang pernah berada di sini seharusnya satu atau dua bidadari yang tersebar dari tingkat satu sampai delapan pasti melihatnya, kemudian membicarakannya hingga seluruh penghuni surga mengetahui ada makhluk lain selain mereka. Mustahil mereka diam saja, karena sungguh... dia sangat berbeda. Penampilannya yang memperlihatkan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, seolah dia memiliki kedudukan yang membuatnya lebih istimewa. Bara api di balik bola matanya, juga sayapnya yang hitam legam. Rasanya seperti dia berasal dari sebuah tempat yang jauh, berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat ketimbang surga yang mereka tinggali. Atau mungkinkah sosok itu juga malaikat? Entitas suci yang tak memiliki nafsu hingga kenikmatan surga pun mereka abaikan demi beribadah sepanjang waktu?

Kalau memang benar begitu, betapa malangnya diriku... mengharapkan sesuatu yang akan melirik keindahan hanya jika diperintahkan.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan bantal, meremasnya dengan buku-buku jari tertekuk kuat. Jendela-jendela serentak menutup tanpa suara, seakan menghilang, menghalangi cahaya langit di luar sana kemudian digantikan oleh kilauan redup tiang-tiang, dipan dan dinding berlapis batu mulia dalam gelap. Sang bidadari pertama berbaring telentang, menyaksikan langit-langit kamarnya berubah laksana langit malam bertabur gemerlap samar bintang-bintang.

Surga benar-benar suatu karunia tak terhingga. Segalanya tersedia, semakin hari semakin indah dipandang dan selalu berubah-ubah sampai-sampai dirinya tak tahu lagi apa yang harus diharapkan, karena hal-hal tak terduga selalu terjadi setiap hari hingga kata jemu tidak ada dalam kamus para penghuninya. Namun, baru kali ini ia merasa sangat menginginkan sesuatu sampai sebegini putus asa...

Tidak, ini baru permulaan, batinnya meyakinkan diri, usia surga ini belumlah terlalu lama. Benar-benar awal dari berbagai penciptaan dan kurasa mustahil jika Dia hanya menciptakan Surga untuk kami para bidadari. Lagipula kudengar Tuhan bukan hanya menciptakan surga untuk ditinggali, tapi juga ada tempat lainnya...

Ia termenung.

... tempat lainnya?

Mata sang bidadari pertama mengerjap, suatu gambaran mengenai keberadaan dunia yang lain terbersit dalam kepala, membentuk sebuah imajinasi. Ia pun terpejam, berharap agar dalam tidurnya ia bisa memimpikan soal dia, juga tempat di mana sekiranya mereka dapat bertemu. Dan khayalan itu benar-benar mekar dalam bunga tidurnya, kelihatan jauh berbeda ketimbang surga ini. Tempat yang sangat, benar-benar sangat... biasa jika ia membandingkannya dengan Eden. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat segala kenikmatan di sini sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa ketimbang hasratnya yang terpenuhi meski hanya dalam mimpi.

Mimpi indah di mana mata mereka saling bertemu seraya berdampingan, jemari tangan kanannya yang lentik bertaut dengan buku-buku jari tangan kirinya, terasa hangat bahkan nyaris panas. Ia tak paham apa arti sorot mata itu, yang memancarkan kobaran api di balik iris sejernih kristal biru. Namun, ia mengerti, bahwa semenjak kakinya memijak dataran Eden, inilah kebahagiaan pertama yang benar-benar mutlak berasal dari hasrat terdalam hati kecilnya.

Ia terlelap begitu lama, bahkan sempat berpikir agar dunianya berganti menjadi segala yang ada dalam mimpi, tak peduli meski harus menukar surga dengan tempat asing yang berbanding jauh dengan rumahnya kini.

Tapi, mimpi tetaplah mimpi. Seberapa kuatpun keinginannya untuk terjebak di sana, ketika Yang Maha Mengatur memerintahkannya untuk terbangun, sekalipun tanpa suara yang nyata, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuka mata.

Hingga sang bidadari pun sadar bahwa ia menyesalinya. Akibat kerinduan yang mendalam itu, hatinya telah dipenuhi oleh lubang-lubang menganga. Tubuhnya meringkuk bak bola air yang akan langsung hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan satu tusukan kecil. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam utopia abadi tempat di mana seharusnya hanya ada tawa dan sukacita, setetes air mata kesedihan jatuh ke permukaan Surga.

* * *

**~ to be continue ~**

* * *

Ide ini terus ngikutin saya ke manapun kayak stalker. Gak ada jalan lain selain menulisnya xP

Thanks for reading! And please don't forget to leave some comments or constructive criticism. See ya!

~ angeliquartz 1:15 A. M


End file.
